REYLO- When the Jedy play dirty
by EcateC
Summary: "Ben and Rey... Together?" asked Leia, reluctant "This is your plan? But... It's impossibile, this will never work!" But the space wind didn't agree with her and blowed against the General's face as if it wanted to blame her. Leia sighed a little and decided to give up "Ok, ok..." she said "I don't think this is going to work, but I trust you".
1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren has never loved this new, large throne, where the Supreme Leader Snoke used to sit in, killing victims and commanding people. Snoke was perfect for this major role, it fit him perfectly. On the contrary, Kylo was an atypical Leader, he never shown himself by holograms in giant size and he preferred to be actively involved in the First Order, and that was an unusual behavior for a Supreme Leader… When have the Stormtroopers ever met Snoke or the Imperator Palpatine around the command ship? Never.

But Ren followed another model of sovereignty, the model of Darth Vader, the most terrible and strong Sith fighter in the galaxy. In his opinion, he was the perfection, the great combo of evil, power and authority. A man really difficult to imitate, almost impossibile to match.

In fact Kylo Ren, although he had demonstrated many times to be a powerful Force's owner, did not feel the half the man Darth Vader was.

He felt little in his impressive height, vulnerable in his cruelty.

And now the burden of the First Order was all in his shoulder; everyone waited for something, everyone was ready to judge him and destroy him at the first mistake.

-Supreme Leader Ren, Luke Skywalker is dead-

Kylo Ren was really impressed. He looked down in the dark firmament, he didn't wear his helmet so his upset, incredulous expression was clearly noticed by the General Hux.

-Are you sure, General?- he asked, harshly.

-Yes I'm, Kylo- Hux answered, too much confidentially -The effort he made during the attack was fatal. Also our great Teachers have sensed his death, and then the voice is running… The last Jedi is finally dead-

-He isn't the last one- Kylo whispered, too low -So, prepare the TIE fighters and give the order for recharging the Finalizer's turbolasers- he ordered -We're clear to make the jump to hyperspace-

-But, my lord, we're running out of munitions, we can't…-

-Do what I say, General- he hissed, threatening -Don't make me repeat-

Hux forced a smile and clenched his fists, the hate and the envy he felt for his superior were huge, limitless.

-Yes, sir- he said with disappointment, lowering his head.

Then, Hux made a little bow to him, a bow certainly more little and faster than the curtsy he used to give to Snoke, and he got out, nervously.

Kylo Ren was pretty aware of this strong, crystal clear hate. Nobody hided the scorn for him in the First Order.

He was too young, too immature… _A mud traitor, who dares to kill the Supreme Leader Snoke and saves the scavenger._

 _… A light adept, just like his parents._

There're so many voices about him, specially from the high officials, who wanted greedily to overthrow him and gain his power.

In fact, sleeping tight was not so easy for the Supreme Leader Ren, because the risk to be killed during the night was concrete, and Kylo knew well what an ambush was: after the attempted murder by Luke Skywalker, he got paranoid, not to say obsessed.

It wasn't easy living in that vipers' cove, where the best company was the loneliness.

But he did not choose this type of life, it has been chosen by _her_ , with her cruel refusal. She had said no to him, she had condemned him to this hard and lonely life, the day when she hadn't took his hand.

But Kylo Ren didn't bear grudge against her, on the contrary, he did understand her. Probably, he would refuse himself, if he was her… But there was a moment that day when she'd hesitated, giving him some true hopes. Rey was almost seduced by the dark side, even she, a girl of integrity, the bravest, the strongest and the most tenacious girl he has ever met… She was lying to herself. And Kylo had noticed that, that day in the Snoke's ship he'd seen the uncertainty in her hazel eyes, and with the uncertainty, the desire, the curiosity to find out what the dark side is.

But it was just for a little while, now she's gone.

In fact he hasn't heard from her for such a long time because, he knew, she'd built a wall of silence, a barrier in order to keep him away and to make their telepathic links nothing but a history. But Kylo Ren knew it wasn't Snoke who connected their minds, he knew there was something special about them, something unteachable that raised directly from the Force.

He felt understood by her, similar to her more than she could have even imagined. It was so complex, yet it's simple: the chemistry between them was pretty clear, not to mention when they fought together against the red Snoke's guardians. Kylo'd never had a battle mate so related to him, he'd never experienced such a coordination and complicity with a war's partner… It almost seemed that they knew each others's moves in advance, in a way that let them share the red fighters without saying a word. The more time went by, the more he realized how perfectly Rey fit him. "Fit" in military terms, obviously… He didn't have time to waste thinking of love or something, but some awkward ideas came to join his mind more than he wanted to. Rey was young and alone, just like him. Rey was a woman, he was a man. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't walk away from this because certain thoughts born spontaneously from his mind and began to tickle his fancy. Together, he and she would never feel alone or miserable anymore, they'd help each other and they' d be the most invincibile warriors in the galaxy. It was like the fate or, even better, the Force, had allowed them to meet and still wanted to keep them together.

He sensed the seed of darkness in her, just like she sensed the seed of light in him. No matter what happens, they must government the galaxy together, in balance. For this purpose, he'd even prayed her with that pathetic _"please"_ full of weakness and desperation, but it was in vain… How much he must've sounded pathetic to her! Kylo Ren, the fierce and strong Sith warrior, on his knee in front of a scavenger. And the girl not only had said no, but also had disappeared, shutting herself off from the Force. Clearly, she hated him and casted him out like everyone in the galaxy. But Kylo Ren knew what she really felt about him, and it wasn't hate, not only. Rey was afraid of being seduced, she scared him because she knew that he could convert her to the dark side of the Force, so she kept out him ardently.

So Kylo Ren closed his eyes and began to think of Rey intensely. He prepared all of his senses and made one, final attempt.

 _"Rey"_ Kylo called her with their mental link _"Talk to me, Rey…"_

Her hands were trembling, her face was sweating.

 _"Talk to me, now!_

 _… Please…"_

On the Millennium Falcon's board, together with Finn and others Resistance's rebels, it was really hard for Rey to keep her secret safe. She heard again the Supreme Leader's voice in her mind, she heard him while she was training with her fighting rod… The girl sit down on the floor and took her head strongly, she didn't want to give up, at all; she just didn't have nothing to say to Kylo Ren.

-Rey, what's up?- asked Finn, sitting near her -You look terrible-

Rey didn't answer, too much busy stopping the Kylo's attempt to link. When finally the Supreme Leader gave up, Rey restarted breathing and laid on the grass, exhausted.

-Rey?-

-I'm fine- she lied quickly -I'm fine, really-

Right after, she stood up, went into the Falcon and closed the automatic doors, leaving Finn alone and stunned.

Alone in her room, Rey could finally caught a breathe of relief. How much hard was for her to keep Kylo away… It was like doing something against nature, against the Force. Although she has talked to him and got to the First Order in order to convert him to the light, now she were running out of hope: the light in Ben Solo went out.

-Never the light went out!-

-Hello!?- said Rey alarmed, turning on the lightsaber -Who's here!?-

-REY! What's going on with you?- Finn exclaimed, confused -Why do you turn on the lightsaber now?-

-I heard a voice…- she said, insecure.

-A voice?- Finn repeated, looking around -From who?-

-I don't know-

Finn sighed a little, but his biting glance was enough to make her humiliated.

-Rey, honey, you need some rest- he spoke gently -If you want…-

-You don't believe me, don't you!?- she snarled, suddenly aggressive -Do you think I'm crazy?-

-No! I've never told you this! I just wanted…-

-But you thought it!- she interrupted him, but right after she realized to have overreacted.

-Sorry- she said in fact -This is a difficult time for me-

-I can't even recognize you, Rey- Finn said, sadly -You've been so moody… What's the matter?-

-Nothing- she answered, evasive.

-Rey, you can tell me everything-

Finn tried to keep her right hand, but she took it away ad lowered his eyes.

The relation with Finn got definitively cold. There was a time when Rey's thought to have found her true love in Finn, but then something's changed her mind. No, her love wasn't Finn or Poe or any other man she met in the Resistance army. Maybe, she had to be alone and it was ok for her. She's always lived alone since she was a child, she could take care of herself perfectly.

Then someone knocked on the door.

Rey rolled her eyes -Finn, really, I'm fine-

But the voice talking surprised her -I'm not Finn. May I come in?-

-General Organa!- Rey said, embarrassed -Of course! Uh… I'm sorry, I thought you're…-

-Finn, I know- Leia said, smiling -You know what? This room was mine many years ago. To be honest, it belonged to Han, but he was gentleman enough to give it to me and sleep in the control room-

Rey smiled, she felt proud to live there, in the mythical Millennium Falcon.

-It's a honor for me to be here- she said, honest -This ship is epic-

-Yes…- Leia agreed, but something in her eyes changed -Ben was born here-

-Here?!- Rey was unbelievable -In the Falcon?-

-Yes…- she smiled at the memory -Han and me wanted to deliver him in Tatooine, but the little one decide to born prematurely, while we were traveling. Ben's always been rash-

Rey's heart got soft: despite of everything, Leia kept loving Ben with all of her. Maybe, only a mother could forgive such a cruelty.

-I feel sorry for you- she said to her -It must be very painful-

-It is…- Leia answered, looking her straight in her eyes -You can talk to him, can you? You can comunicate with one another-

Of course, they can! They suddenly wind up in the ship of the other! Anyway, Rey waited before answering, the scare of making Leia suffer was too big, but it was foolish to lie to a Force-sensitive woman like her…

-Yes, we can, but… I try to stop him- Rey said, honestly -I don't want to keep in touch with him anymore. It's too late, General, he is a sad case-

The former princess nodded, thoughtful but depressed.

-People've said the same about my father- she began to talk -They were sure about my father's fate, they said Anakin Skywalker didn't exist anymore and could never go back, because his soul was totally absorbed by the dark side of the Force. But he did go back. Even when everyone were running out of hope, Darth Vader took his mask off and became to be Anakin Skywalker again. Do you know why?-

-For Luke?- Rey tried to answer -His son-

-Correct. Anakin found in Luke the light and he gave his life for saving him- Leia answered, proudly -Ben maybe doesn't know to have chosen a Jedi as example to follow-

Rey was speechless. There were many stories about the Darth Vader's return, about his unexpected conversion, but they were just rumors and Rey didn't know the story precisely.

-My father taught me to never give up, to keep hoping- Leia continued -Because the light inside us can't turn off, maybe it fades, but it can't go out. There is a link between you and Ben, Rey, stronger than link between me and him-

-What does it mean?- Rey said.

-It means that there's only one hope to get my son back, and this hope is you-

The girl didn't answer, worried and burdened by all of these false hopes. Why did people think that she could redeem the Supreme Leader? Who was her? What was so special about her?

Rey didn't want to tell Leia her worries, but… What if it was Kylo to convert her to the darkness? The General answered her, as if she had read her thoughts directly in her mind.

-The Jedi and the Force believe in you. It'll be a success, we're sure-

Rey clenched her fists and gnashed her teeth, the effort was hard, she felt like her head was about to burst, but she didn't give up. She clenched the blanket, the sweat began to soaked her forehead and her muscles were all contracted in tension without allow her to breathe properly… But her mind recalled the Leia's words about Ben and her great hope to get him back… Driven by her guilt, Rey gave up and let her slashed enemy appear in front of her eyes.

-Go away!- was the first thing she said to him, and almost automatically she crossed her arms, for both cover her breast and show him disappointment.

-Why do you resist me?- asked Kylo, with his melancholic eyes. Behind him, Rey saw a part of his cold and bare bedroom: evidently, it was night also in the First Order.

-Go away- she repeated without looking him, her gaze fixing at the wall.

-You're afraid of my influence- he whispered, sitting in her cot - You fear to be converted by me…-

-Get up of my bed!- she ordered harshly, but he didn't move. So, Rey looked straight at him, but Kylo looked away, shyly. His glance was unsure, he tried to look at her with his dark, watery eyes, sad in their complexity. It seemed that his eyes tried to tell her more than he wanted to.

-I know you're interested in the dark side- he said, trying to sound persuasive -That day when I gave you my hand, you hesitated before refusing, you were unsure, I felt it and I see it now in your eyes-

-And guess what I see in yours- she exclaimed with a calm voice, but he got more nervous -I see a lonely, unhappy man, who hides himself behind an helmet, looking for help desperately. I can't help you, Ben, if you still try to convert me-

-I… I only want to stand with you-

-So, why don't you throw away your helmet and show me that I can trust you!?-

-I've already shown you! I killed Snoke for you!-

-For me!?- Rey replied, shocked -You killed him for being the new Supreme Leader!-

-No, I killed him so that _we_ could be the new leaders, but of a new order, not the First Order or the Resistance… Something new, a fresh start. Rey, the galaxy needs us, we're the balance, the Force itself wants us together!-

-The Force or _you?_ -

Kylo Ren didn't answer, catched by surprised. Therefore, it was time to _come out_ yet… Obviously, he didn't feel ready at all.

With his heart pounding, he closed his eyes and came near her; he had never kissed a girl before and he didn't know what the romanticism is but, of course, he didn't expected from her a little slap in the face…

-What the hell do you think you are doing?- Rey exclaimed moving away, her face totally red -Are you crazy!?-

Kylo shut his lips, wounded and humiliated.

-You love me- he hissed, angry and embarrassed -You have to accept it-

-You're totally insane, Kylo Ren- Rey said coldly, freezing him with her glance.

Suddenly, their contact broke, Kylo vanished and Rey was alone in her bedroom again.

While the Supreme Leader were releasing all of his resentment and his frustration destroying everything in the throne room, Rey turned around and tried to sleep again.

That guy was incredible, she thought… There was something sweet in him and in his attempt to get get close, but it wasn't enough to minimize all of his crimes, first of all the murder of Han Solo… What was he thinking of? Kissing her!? And why did he want to kiss her? It was a sly strategy for converting her to the dark side, a sort of diabolic plan?

Rey couldn't stop to think, she couldn't help it …There were too many thoughts and questions that kept her awake.

 _"You love me"_ he had said, as if love was something to order.

 _"Love Kylo Ren? Me!?"_ she thought, blushing _"That's totally absurd…"_

* * *

 ** _Notes_**

Hi guys! :)

Sorry, sorry, sorry for the grammatical mistakes (verbal tense! :O) but I'm italian and I decide to translate my published stories. I don't speak english very well I think, so I beg your pardon! I hope you enjoying anyway this first chapter… This story is a Reylo, of course! 3

Let me Know! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**First Order, secret consul of senators.**

The Kylo Ren's rise to the power had overturned the balance in the galaxy.

No one had an authentic opinion about him, everyone judged him on the basis of what they had seen or heard. Most people thought he was a brutal and cruel dictator, a bloodthirsty killer, and almost the entire First Order had never seen his face without the helmet. But there were few people who known too much about him e they were the planet's senators, the high officers and the leading figures in general.

In fact, secretly meeting in the Council, the planets' leaders were discussing about this new, thorny problem: the Supreme Leader Ren.

From his commander's role, that young, angry man has became in only one night the Top Side of the galaxy, the overlord, causing inevitably a great amount of power's conflicts.

No one wanted to see Kylo Ren in the throne, but nobody was brave enough to dismiss him…

-He is force-sensitive like a Jedi, but he fights like a Sith- exclaimed a first chancellor's hologram -We can't dismiss him-

-I'm agree with the chancellor- another said.

-He is dangerous, unpredictable- replied an old senator of another planet, a not human creature with red skin -And we all know that he is too young. I'm four hundred, and him? Ho old is him? How much experience has he got? Even my droids are older than him! That child will never be my Supreme Leader!-

-But what about the Jedi girl who has killed Snoke?- spoke another one -Who could stop her other than Kylo Ren?-

 _-It wasn't the girl who killed Snoke. It was him-_

At that phrase, the Council got shocked. All regnant turned to the General Hux, who smiled wickedly.

-Lords, I'm the only one who was in the command ship that night and I'm the only one who knows the true- Hux exclaimed, with a secure, persuasive tone -The girl didn't kill the Supreme Leader, he did it, in order to gain the power. And the girl is mysteriously escaped and our, late Supreme Leader Snoke is dead… Lords, think about it. Kylo Ren has an uncertain past, his loyalty might waver. He has to be processed-

Although everything was actually true, Hux was lying. He didn't know if it was Kylo the real murder of Snoke… But his aim to dismiss him and take his place was stronger than anything. There was nothing he wouldn't do for it.

-If what you're saying is true, General- took action an human senator -Then, Kylo Ren deserves even more the power- many people look at him with interest, but Hux got pale -Snoke ruled the galaxy because he was the strongest, the first of the fighter, but Kylo Ren, killing him, has demonstrated to be the strongest, the Supreme-

-But…-

-For this reason, Kylo Ren deserves to be our Supreme Leader, General Hux. The matter is closed-

Hux nodded with a force smile. The thing wasn't over yet.

 **Resistance's base.**

Rey has had no more contacts with Kylo Ren.

The Supreme Leader hasn't tried to talked to her anymore and Rey was relieved about this silence. After their last, embarrassing encounter in her room, Rey had solemnly sworn to not to see Kylo anymore, except for a battle or a fight to the death. She forced herself to be secure, she pretended to be happy and in agreement with this decision, but inside her heart something kept faltering.

 _"You love me"_

That phrase hit her inside. She couldn't stop thinking of it, it made her angry, restless and deeply insecure.

-Why does it scare me, master Yoda?- she asked to the ancient Jedi, who has began to appear in her dreams -What is the matter?-

 _"The bigger fear the truth is…"_

-No, master, you're wrong- Rey exclaimed, making a thrust with the new Skywalker's lightsaber -Kylo Ren is evil- she said, with a second attack -Heartless- she hit a tree branch -Cruel and… And _ugly!_ \- this time, two central branches fell down to her feet -I will never love him, master, never and ever-

-Ehi, little wreck's merchant, do you want to deforest the planet?-

Rey to turn around to Poe, the great pilot she met recently. It was a good guy, but he always acted like an idiot with her.

-Hi- she smiled, shrugging -It's my workout-

-I see. You're really clever with those- he said, pointed to the sword -Want to give me any lessons?-

Rey forced a smile -Hm, you'd better keep piloting-

-What? Don't underestimate me! If I worked hard, I would beat that big boy of Kylo Ren-

As soon as Rey heard his name, she inevitably blushed.

-Stop being such a blowhard, Dameron- Finn blamed him, coming from the camp -Or have you already forgotten all the Resistance's bombers you had destroyed? Because the General hasn't-

-General Organa loves me- replied Poe.

-General Organa hates you, isn't she, Rey?- Finn turned to the girl, but she wasn't there no more -Rey? Where is she?-

-She's gone- said Poe, coming closer to his best friend -See, buddy? You made women run away. Not even my jacket can help you-

Finn rolled his eyes and looked at the forest. Rey was hiding him something…

 _"Stop thinking at him, Rey"_ she said to herself _"Don't let him confuse you… Be peaceful and calm like a Jedi"_

The girl was walking quickly, she was almost running in order to find a quiet place to think alone but, it was clear, she wasn't calm like a Jedi at all…

Every time she stopped to think about Kylo Ren, her brain seemed to go crazy and showed her always the same image: Kylo, his eyes close and his lips apart and directed to hers, nothing else.

Now, Rey did understand why Leia had called him rash. They haven't even signed an armistice and that dude has tried to kiss her anyway.

 _Kiss her._

Rey barely knew what a kiss was. Living alone in a planet half-deserted and populated by aliens and droids hadn't helped her with love, neither she hadn't had the opportunity to fall in love with someone, nor the desire to discover it. But now, when she recalled his deep and melancholy gaze, her stomach got the old butterflies.

-Stop it!- she blamed herself, sitting into the wild.

Rey breathed and took her lunch out, an half portion of something. But when she started to unwrap the package, she heard a faint cry…

 _"Please, help me… That girl… I can't just stop thinking about her, she's in my head and increase my conflict"_

On his knees in front of the Darth Vader's mask, Kylo Ren was externalizing his pain _"Please, grandfather, give me the force of being as strong as you, give me the force to kill her and get her out of my life… This torment is too painful"_

Tormented, torn apart and in love with a girl who didn't return his feeling. His suffers became more and more unsustainable and the time passing made them bigger and not smaller.

 _-Give me the force, give me all the force I need and take away her from me, don't let me see her again"_

-You are praying to a Jedi, his name is Anakin Skywalker. Are you aware of it?-

Kylo flinched by surprise, his eyes wide open to the reflect of Rey in the Vader's mask. She was sitting on a broken trunk in the middle of a forest, her legs were crossed and behind her there was a shiny starlight… The Supreme Leader gave an angry look to his ancestor's mask _"Thanks for the help, grandfather"_ and then he turned to the girl.

-This thing has to stop- he hissed to her, but his face blushed -Why are you here!? Weren't you resisting to the Force? Keep doing it!-

-Why are YOU here, during my lunch!- Rey exclaimed right after, putting her _ready to eat_ meal in her pocket -And I'm not happy to see you too, Kylo Ren-

-Well. Get out of my sight- he hissed, looking everywhere except at her -I've to work-

Rey rolled her eyes but she tried to be nice -Wait a moment. We need to talk-

But Kylo Ren didn't listen to her. He was about to go out, determined to ignore her, but she suddenly stood up and hit his back with her rod. It wasn't a painful bowl at all, but it was enough to make him furious. The young man drew his lightsaber and turned it on.

-Don't play with fire, scavenger! I might kill your hologram as well-

-Is all this pain worth it?- she asked instead, looking patiently at him.

-Which pain? There is no pain- Kylo lied, got out of his room. Rey followed him, trying to walk as fast as him.

-No, it is. You're in trouble. If you went home with me…-

-Why should I return? I'm the Supreme Leader, everybody treat me like a king- he said proudly -I have no reason for returning. Everything I need is here-

-Are you sure?-

He stopped walking in order to look at her -Totally sure, now- he answered, made her feel uncomfortable.

As soon as they passed in the big hallway, three Stormtroopers stood at attention. Rey turned to look at them and kept walking with Kylo, perplexed.

-See? They have seen you but they don't dare to ask me questions- said Kylo with an obvious tone -Because I'm the Supreme Leader-

-And I'm Rey and I ask you all the questions I want, _Supreme Leader_. How can you tell not to have reasons?- she asked, looked like a little Jiminy Cricket compared to him -And your mother? Don't you think about her?-

-My mother is dead-

-No, she isn't- Rey contradicted him and finally Kylo turned to look at her, impressed. There was a tiny shade of joy in his dark eyes, and Rey noticed it.

-She's alive- she added, taking a step nearer him -And she thinks I can redeem you and take you home. Ben?-

He looked at her, she was so close…

-Please, tell me, what I have to do to convince you?-

 _"Sleep with me"_ he thought immediately after.

-There is nothing you can do- he said instead -Leave me alone-

-No, I don't. Leia believe in me, so I don't give up, not so fast-

-Why you and… I don't know, a real Jedi?- he asked, sharply, trying not to watch her lips.

Rey didn't answer. She just looked grimly at him and so he did to her, but a strange, embarrassing silence fell between them. Rey blushed, he frowned.

-I don't know. Why me?- she asked, passing the hot potato to him.

-I'm not interested in your failed strategy, Rey from nothing-

-Don't call me Rey from nothing!-

-Why not? Rey from nothing, Rey from Jakku… Where is the point, if Rey isn't even you real name?- Kylo said, inclement -Tell me, who gave you this name, _Rey_? I bet you chose it by yourself, did you?-

The padawan didn't answer, but his words brought tears to her eyes.

-Come on, confirm that I'm right- he pressed her, coldly -We both know the true-

Rey nodded and began to cry slowly. It was incredible, but she always ended up sharing her intimate sufferings with Kylo Ren, she couldn't help it.

-In fact- he said, staring at her -I wasn't wrong-

-You're a monster- she insulted him, sad.

-Yes, I'm- he answered convinced, but trying to keep calm -But I'm also all you have got. Because you don't have any identity, you don't have a family or a place to go, but you might have me- his voice got lower, his eyes more shiny -Rey, I'm willing to full all the emptiness around you, but you have to join me. Join me and I'll give you the name and the family you've always looked for-

If it helped, the Supreme Leader would sit on his knees for convincing her, because the desire of being with her was burning all of him, but Rey was not only a girl of integrity and the bravest girl in the galaxy, she was also the most stubborn.

-I've got a family, it is in the Millennium Falcon- she spoke seriously, making him feel desperate -Who needs a family is you, Ben, not me-

But totally surprising, Rey gave him a hand.

-Be you to join me- she proposed, hopeful -Let's go home together, you and me-

She smiled at him in a encouraging way and that smile was like a strike to his belly. He looked at her outstretched hand and then he looked to her, as well.

-I can feel your conflict, it's torn you apart- Rey added -Why did you condemn yourself to a suffering like this? Why do you want to be hated by everyone and you don't allow anyone to forgive you?-

-It's too late-

-It's never too late to apologize-

-I've killed my father!- he said harshly, looked at her with angry -I can't be forgiven. My fate is sealed-

He turned his back on her, trying to running from the pain. His conflict were corroding his soul and was crystal clear from his eyes, from the unhappiness on his face. Even the girl has noticed it… _"Kylo Ren, you're such a pathetic moron",_ he thought to himself.

-I would forgive them- Rey said unexpectedly, her voice was shaking with emotion -My parents, I mean. If they came back and apologized to me, I would forgive them, because I would be so much happy to meet them, that all the angry and the pain I've felt, would take second place- Kylo turned to look at her, she was drying tears with her sleeve -Do you think your mother wouldn't do the same with you? Do you think she will not die for happiness, if you come back to her?-

The Kylo Ren's heart pounding under his black unifor, but not for Leia. He was sure: didn't deserve his mother's love, not anymore. By killing Han Solo, he killed a part of her as well, that fateful night. But Rey… Saw her crying didn't make him feel better or strong, no sense of victory or omnipotence, but he felt only discomfort and regret, compassion.

-Don't cry- he said shyly, stretching his hand towards her.

-Damn, I always cry in front of you- Rey whimpered and he quickly lowered his hand -It's not fair-

-You get prettier, when you cry- he said instinctively -But you don't have to waste tears for them. They've lost you, not the contrary-

Rey blushed, Kylo was looking at her _in that way_ …

-What do you mean, Ben?- she asked.

-I mean it were your parents who lose out, not you-

-Why…?-

-Because you're… Special- the young man clenched his fists -And you're a great fighter- he quickly added -You might be a great Stormtrooper-

 _Special._ Kylo Ren, her dangerous, strong enemy, has just said she was special. Rey glowed, now it was clear to both of them: the Supreme Leader had a crush on her. Even Rey could figure it out, although she had never been involved in a romance during her life in Jakku, the planet of not-human creatures and droids. But now it was time to make clear this huge, embarrassing equivocal. They couldn't walk away from this forever…

-Why did you try to kiss me?- Rey asked, directly. Ren blushed.

-I never tried to kiss you- he lied right after, in a so serious and convincing way.

-Yes, you did!-

-No, I didn't. Maybe in your dreams…- Kylo teased her, smiling -Do you want to kiss the Supreme Leader, scavenger?-

Rey felt herself burning. She shook her head and look madly at him.

-You have a lot of nerve-

Afterwards, Rey tried to break their link and go away, but he stopped her. To be honest, she didn't know how their connection worked, unlike Kylo, who has trained his powers since he was a little boy and was more familiar than her to the complex Force's mechanisms.

-Wait a moment- Kylo said with a tired voice, holding her arm -Do you really want to know why? It isn't clear, yet? In your opinion, why does a man try to kiss a girl?-

-I don't know, if this man is you- she spoke, embarrassed -And you're not a man, you are Kylo Ren-

Her coldness leave him shocked. The girl didn't know what the pity was.

-I almost forgot that I'm a monster- he hissed, hurt -So, I must behave like a monster, mustn't I?-

Full of angry, Kylo Ren paralyzed her with his power, just like he did in their first encounter.

-What are you doing?- asked Rey, scared -Set me free!-

-I show you what you can't understand by yourself- he whispered, getting closer -What you keep denying in a so stupid way-

He touched her face with the back of his hand, but she moved her head abruptly.

-Don't touch me!- she snarled, trying to break free -Don't dare to touch me, Kylo Ren, or it will be the last thing you do-

He smiled to her -I like your rage… It makes everything hotter-

-You're a repugnant monster, a murderous snake!- Rey yelled, blinded by fear -I'd rather die than join you!-

Kylo stopped smiling.

-You are lying- he whispered, darker and threaten -And I can prove it to you-

He raised his hand against her and, for the second time, he got into her head. Rey screamed with pain but couldn't stop him, her enemy was mad, and his anger made him more cruel and determined. He pushed the Force to the limit, until his finger came to touch unwittingly her forehead.

-Mmmh, interesting- he said, reading her mind -You say that I'm a repugnant monster, but you don't think so. You think I'm handsome and you like my… Dark and deep eyes?-

-STOP IT!-

-You think I'm more powerful than you and you are afraid of…- but Kylo stopped talking and looked down at her, surprise -You're really afraid of _it_ , Rey from nothing?-

She refused to answer, also why she didn't know if he meant her fear to be raped or to fall in love with him…

-Don't be afraid- he said, more gently -I'm not that kind of monster. But if you really want to know, stay calm and close your eyes-

-I will not close my eyes- Rey replied, quickly blushing.

-You will, now!- he ordered, hardly.

-Never!-

-Why!?-

-Because, if I closed my eyes, you will try to kiss me again- she said, her red cheeks were burning.

-Oh, do you really think so?-

-Yes, of course-

-Are you totally sure?- he asked again, coming closer.

-I'm absolutly sur…-

 _Too late._

Kylo has already pushed his lips against hers. Rey closed tight her mouth and lowered her head, but she felt anyway his hot, moving lips, and with them his scent and his hair, which tickled softly her forehead. It was only a dry and shy touch, not unpleasant at all, but when Rey felt his hand pushing her hips against his, she stopped kissing him. Kylo Ren stayed a moment with his eye closed before looking at her clean and incredulous face.

-I love you- he confessed, sincere.

-I know- she answered, before vanishing from his arms.

* * *

After she got back to the Falcon, Rey still had her cheeks purple and a incredulous expression on her wrinkled face. She came quietly in the ship, hoping not to see anyone, because what she has just done in the First Order's command ship, with the First Order's Supreme Leader, was the most inappropriate, awkward and the wrongest thing she has ever done in here entire life. Rey touched her mouth, feeling again his lips and his big nose on the cheeks… Not to mention the balance, the Force she sensed! A current made of pure energy, that carried an amount of wonderful images, full of peace and joy… _A current coming from him._

-Hi, Rey-

As soon as she recognized the voice, Rey suddenly got stiff.

-General…- she spoke to Leia, smiling nervously.

-How are you, Rey?-

-Fine… Really fine, thank you. I was training in the forest- the girl invented, touching her hair.

-You're so tireless- Leia complimented her -Have you seen again…-

-No!- Rey interrupted her, too quickly -No, no. I haven't seen him, no-

Leia looks at her, suspicious. Rey was acting strangely.

-Now, General, I'd rather go in my room for… for a break. I'm sorry-

Then, the girl got in her room and closed the automatic door.

-She's weird, isn't she?- asked Poe, appearing from the General Organa's back -It seems she is in love with someone-

Leia smiled -Do you think so?-

-Sure. I know women… You're single at the moment, aren't you, General?-

-Go quickly in your tent, Poe, and don't get out until tomorrow-

-Ok… I mean, yes, General…-

Leia shook her head and watched that hothead of Poe going away. Then she moved her gaze to the sky, smiling.

 _"Thanks for the help, father"_ she thought, looking at the stars.

* * *

 **Notes**

As always, sorry for my bad english and thank you very much for the reviews! Hope you enjoin't as well :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rey woke up abruptly, painting and all sweaty.

She has had a nightmare, one of many after the Luke Skywalker's death. She turned around in her cot, a sort of hammock made by knot, and she looked around her. Under her bed there was Rose who was sleeping, and with her the other Resistance's women, all asleep. There was even Leia Organa, sitting uncomfortably on a chair. Her expression seemed grieving during her sleep as well.

Rey felt fragile, weak both in body and mind. It was like the Force has suddenly abandoned her: her training weren't no more successful like months ago, her concentration was precarious and things in the Resistance went from bad to worse. Their hope got more and more labile; by contrast, the First Order, thanks to his new, young and powerful Supreme Leader, was becoming simply unstoppable. Kylo Ren didn't care about anything: he took part in every battle, he scared everyone with his only presence, he won and then he expanded his empire.

…And he refused to see Rey again, by the way.

After he confessed her his love, Kylo just disappeared and the girl ended up thinking that the lack of the Force in her body was caused by him and his distance. Rey sensed no more his presence around her, and she felt weird, annoyed at it. Kylo Ren was like an unfinished business, an upset thing in her mind which demanded attention every single hour of the day.

 _Kylo Ren_ , she couldn't stop thinking about Kylo Ren. At first because she saw him too often, now because she saw him too rarely. At first because he tried to kill her, now because he tried to kiss her.

 _"Tried"_ … It wasn't an attempt, by the way, it was a real kiss she shared with him without rebelling.

 _"I was paralyzed, he tied me up with his power"_ she repeated in her mind, as if she wanted to justify herself _"I couldn't do anything but kiss him"_

But the problem was that she couldn't persuade herself as well…

However, Rey decided to get up, kept laying and worrying couldn't be useful at all. She got dressed quickly - she didn't love being naked, not since when the Supreme Leader could show up in a second in front of her- and got to the chipped piece of glass used by all as a mirror. She looked herself less quickly than usual and stared at her bare face. As a girl, Rey felt herself quite insignificant. She didn't know why Kylo Ren was attracted by her, an elegant and good looking man like him was supposed to be interested in another type of girls, not in a _scavenger_ like her… Rey blushed, looked quickly away from her reflection and started styling her hair.

-BB-8?- she exclaimed to the round droid, which rolled toward her -Would you like to go for a walk?-

The droid beeped affirmatively and went outside, with the melancholy girl.

Another melancholy boy, at two thousand light-years away from her, was looking at his fingertips,.

-Supreme Leader Ren?- exclaimed an old commander, bowing in front of Ren like a servant. Kylo looked at him, without changing his expression.

-Speak, commander-

-Supreme Leader, I have some good news to say. We have finally localized the Resistance's base, they're in the Mid Rim, a few light-years away from here- he said, fierce and proud -It takes only two weeks of travel through hyperspace lanes, less or more, my lord-

It was a good notice apparently, nevertheless Ren wasn't glad to hear it. He secretly felt upset, scare, but he looked straight at his subordinate, tough and intimidating, hiding his personal turmoil.

-Well done- he lied with his dark and deep voice, stiff.

-Thank you, my lord. May I give the order for the hyperspace jump?-

Kylo paused and noticed Hux and the elderly First Order's officers who stared at him with hubris. Their expectations made him feel pressured and proud at the same time, and Ren was quite proud, the last thing he wanted was to show them weakness.

-Of course, Commander, give the order- Kylo answered hardly, challenge all of them with his gaze -And be sure that the Star Destroyer's apparatus were all functioning at full capacity. I wanna see that planet exploding-

Hux and the others smirked, malicious.

* * *

Rey had been walking for an hour.

It was early in the morning and this planet, chosen as a new, secret base of the Resistance, was still asleep. The silence was quite peaceful, she could hear only the watercourses and the rustling breeze, she felt like she was in haven.

-I might stay here forever, BB-8- Rey exclaimed to the droid -It's a good place to live in-

The droid beeped happily, Rey smiled at it and sighed deeply. The wild nature was beautiful indeed, but she felt alone, and that sad sensation increased every day more.

-I think we can go back, now, can't we?- she asked to the droid, but it didn't answer anymore -BB-8? Are you still there?-

And then, suddenly, something in the air changed. Rey sensed a sort of powerful current, an electric wind which brought a sense of lightness opposite of the gravity force, giving the impression to levitate up in the air…

The Force

Rey opened her eyes, looking at him. Kylo Ren, with his black uniform but without his mask, was staring at her with her same, surprised expression. Like her, he wasn't used to their sudden meetings. They looked at each others, stiff.

-I thought I've never seen you again- Rey started with a sad tone, breaking the ice -Not in this way, I mean-

-In fact, I didn't mean to see you- he answered, bitter. He looked afflicted more than usual.

-So, why didn't you resist to the Force?- asked Rey, tiredly.

-Because I wanted to know if you have thought about us- he strived to be honest -You've to tell me, Rey. It's my right-

-I thought about it- Rey answered, taking a deep breathe. " _I thought about it every second of every day"_ she spoke to herself.

-But there's no future if you keep acting like this- she pointed his black uniform -I fight for the Resistance and you're the Supreme Leader, how can it work if you…-

-If I'm a monster?- he anticipated her, coldly.

-I didn't mean it-

-Don't worry. I get it- Kylo said, quickly -Sorry for the kiss-

Rey got speechless, she didn't expect a reaction so marked and negative,

-Kylo Ren!- she called him, stunned -It's not for a kiss you have to be sorry!-

-But it's the only thing I regret- he lied, in order to redeem his ego.

-Ok, do as you please- she concluded, blushing -But get out of this forest-

-Gladly. I don't wanna stay in this swamp one more second-

-Well- she hissed

-Well!- he hissed too, louder.

They turned back to back, both angry and wayward, but their spiteful bond didn't break.

Rey stared at the nothing, her arms crossed, but she sensed clearly the Kylo Ren's presence still behind her back. The Supreme Leader tried to focus strongly on the bond, he clenched his fists for breaking this inappropriate link, but in vain.

-The Force doesn't want to tear us apart!- he snapped, turning to her -I can't leave this…- he looked around, perplexed -What kind of planet is this?-

-This is the planet Ta…- But Rey stopped talking, biting her tongue -I will not tell you the name of the Resistance's base, Supreme Leader!-

Kylo Ren smiled inadvertently. Rey looked him with surprise, his smile was incredibly similar to that of Han Solo, no doubt.

-I tried my luck- he admitted.

-You're trying to do too many things, recently-

-But at least I give myself the benefit of the doubt- Kylo provoked her -And, Rey, one last thing. Have a shower, you smell like a wild cat-

The girl got deeply ashamed, her proud blooded for humiliation -I'm not elegant or fragrant like you- she said, indeed - But I still have the courage to look in a mirror-

The Kylo's grim faded away.

-I presume you're right- he agreed with Rey -I'm sorry again for that unfortunate incident. I just wanted to know what does it feel like- he confessed, -I've never tried it before-

The confession made Rey feel lost -Really?-

-Do you think I'm pathetic?-

-No! Of course, not- she answered, too quickly.

-Thank you, because I do-

Her heart skipped a beat, her stomach was tighter than a knot.

-Kylo Ren!?- Rey called him agitate, couldn't hold her tongue -I've never tried it before, too. Do you think I'm pathetic?-

For the second time, he smiled -No- he answered -Thank you-

-You're welcome- she whispered, holding her breathe and looking at him with another type of gaze, less unfriendly and contemptuous. He stepped closer to her.

-Aren't you curious to try?-

-To try what?-

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, she blushed.

-I simply don't think about it- she spoke quickly, embarrassed -And it's not your concern, by the way-

-You're right, but…- he clenched his fists and plucked up the courage - If you want to try some… New experience, just ask-

-Ask _you_?- she said, with a smile of disbelief -Sure, ehr… Thanks for your generous proposal, Supreme Leader, but no, I'm fine-

-Why not?- he blurted out, bursting like a bomb -I'm a man, you're a woman, we are adult, we can use this fold in any way we want, and if you want…-

-That's enough, Ren!- she stopped him, shaking her head -This conversation never happened, ok!?-

-I see. Nevermind- he spoke contrite, needing desperately something to kill or destroy -I think the contact is snapping, isn't it?- he added, for changing the subject.

-Yes, it is. I feel it too- Rey, unlikely Kylo, was looking into his eyes. There was a part of him incredibly fragile and tender, and the more she knew him, the more it got clear.

-See you soon-

-In a battlefield- she added

-In a battlefield, of course-

When Ren was totally disappeared and the bond got broken, BB-8 restarted working and beeped nervously for the unexpected blackout, but Rey totally ignored it: she was too busy staring at the point where Kylo has just vanished.

 _"To all the Jedi masters"_ she prayed _"Please, help me"_

Meanwhile, in the Resistance base the atmosphere got more and more heavy. The Resistance's heroes were running short for supplies and the planet, where they momentarily lived, could offer them only roots, sourish fruits and not always eatable. The marine fauna was composed above all by small amphibians and there weren't no other form of life, excepted for enormous, poisonous birds.

Rey got into the central room with a silly smile in the face, while people were arguing. Finn quickly called her.

-Hi, Finn- she whispered, still with her head in the clouds -What's going on?-

-The usual. They're arguing because if we stay here, then we'll starve to death; but if we leave this planet, the Frist Order'll trace us and we'll die anyway- answered Finn, like it were nothing -General Organa tried to find a solution-

-Easy- joked Rey, and then looked at Leia. She was a laudable woman, the strongest and bravest Rey's ever known. And she was _his_ mother…

-And you, Rey? Did you sleep in?- Finn asked with a friendly smile, chewing a sort of brown root.

-No, I went out for a walking-

-Hm, did it clear your ideas?-

-No, I got more confuse-

Finn laughed a little -Great! What's the matter?-

Rey waited before talking, she was really conflicted. Could she trust Finn? Could she trust anyone in the whole, damn galaxy? The boy almost guessed her thoughts.

-Rey, please, talk with me. I know there's something you're worried about, but if you don't talk to anyone…-

Rey looked down -Finn, have you ever been in love?-

Finn flinched and blushed -What!? Wow, that's unexpected… But, don't… Don't tell me he's Dameron, because…-

Rey laughed embarrassed -What the hell, no! No! It's only a question, I'm just curious-

-Curious? Wait a moment- added Finn, his face got suddenly serious. She looked at his frown, alarmed -I get what you're hiding!-

Rey held her breathe, her look became a mask of terror.

-Finn- she called as she wanted to calm him -Please, let me explain-

 _-It's Chewbacca!-_ he joked, giggling like a child. She closed her eyes and took a small breathe of relief -Come on, Rey, admit it! You have a thing for hirsute Wookiees!-

-You're such a moron!- she forced a smile, even if she felt on embers. Surely, she found, have an affair with Chewie would be less shameful and unthinkable than a love story with the Supreme Leader.

-Anyway, love is a concept too relative for being taught- Finn continued -And I'm not an expert, but if you start thinking more often about him than yourself, it's probably that you're in love-

Rey thought about that and nodded a little. Did she think more often about Kylo Ren than herself? Absolutely and disastrously yes.

-Rey? To love someone is not a crime- Finn said, watching her worried face -Just go and say it to him-

-No, I'm not that kind of girl who fall in love- she answered, blushing -Really, I'm not interested-

-Sure… We're all secure about it. But then we're attracted to love like droids are attracted to magnets-

* * *

Kylo Ren has never been more uncomfortable.

 _"I'm such an idiot! A pathetic, aroused, ugly idiot!"_ he snarled to himself _"What will she think of me now? And what was I thinking about!? That she would have sex with me? Really? How much moron am I? She neither took my hand…"_

He felt so week and desperate, but he tried not to blow off steam against his throne room: his hand has been blooding enough. Rey will never love him, it was clearly obvious. She was so perfect, so pretty and good like an angel, she could never be interested in an ugly, evil, big noised man with a scar. And she had never thought he was handsome, by the way. He had just lied.

 _"Fuck!"_ he thought _"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! … Her"_ he stopped to breathe, it made his skin crawl. Fuck her, yes. Totally, beautifully yes. It would be like a dream, and he would be gentle with her, he would stroke her, lick her, made her moan and cry, until she beg him to go harder… Kylo closed his eyes and start to imagine clearly her naked body, her small breast and her legs spread apart for him, for the first time for him…

-NOT AGAIN!- Rey appeared abruptly, her pretty legs half naked -I can't even have a shower in peace, that you…- but as soon as she saw his erection, she stopped yelling. Her face got purple.

-Sorry- he said, putting quickly a robe over his thighs -I think it's my fault. I'm so sorry-

-Uhm… Don't worry- she answered, embarrassed to the death.

-Please, could you stop looking at me?-

-Yes, sure- Rey answered, looking away from his pelvis. She gave him her back. She didn't wear a pants, he noticed, only a long shirt she was trying to push desperately down.

-So… How are you?- Rey asked, trying to distract herself from that awkward situation.

-Do I really have to answer?-

-No, you don't- Rey said, feeling stupid -It's just for talking-

-I don't wanna talk. Guess what I'd like to do-

Rey closed her eyes, gasping -Stop talking about it and stop thinking of me in that way, thanks. It sucks-

Her words were like a stab in his sternum.

-I wasn't thinking about you- he lied, became worried -I was thinking about women, and sex. Can I?-

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at him with disapproval.

-What? I'm a man and I like women- he justified himself -There's nothing wrong with me-

-Good to know, but I didn't ask for explanation-

-And you? Do you never think about men?- he asked impulsively. He had nothing more to lose, by now.

-Find a girlfriend, Ren- she said, rattled and exhausted, looking at him like he was a beetle.

-Come on, do you like, I don't know, blond, tanned boys with blue eyes or maybe dark, ugly men with a scar?-

In spite of everything, he made her smile -It's none of your business and…Ugly?- she asked, amused -Aren't you supposed to be handsome?-

-I wasn't talking about me- he joked.

-Of course- she smiled again. He smiled too, and his heart was about to burst. _She smiled twice…_

-Rey?-

-Yes?-

-I lied. I was actually thinking about you-

-I know- she lowered her eyes.

-And?-

-What? What I have to add?-

-I don't know, just… Just give me a chance-

-Give you a chance? Give a chance to the First Order's Supreme Leader? To the man who tried to kill me, my friends and who killed a lot of innocent people?- she said, serious and resolute -I might forgive you and put up with you, even be your friend, but I could never love you. I'm sorry-

 _If words could kill…_ Kylo Ren looked at her and suddenly the anger started to take him.

-How can you know it in advance?- he asked, rough -You know nothing about me-

-I know too much of you, all I need for being secure that I will never love you- she insisted, losing her temper -Neither if you were the last man on the whole galaxy. Get it!?-

-Get it, but tell me, who is the lucky bastard do you think of when you touch yourself?- he asked, thinking about his lightsaber -Just to know-

-I DON'T… OH, STOP IT!- she snarled, turned look at him with rage -WE ARE ENEMIES! Is that clear in your damaged, pervert brain?-

-Stop yelling at me- he hissed, on the edge of tolerance.

-I yell at you how much I want!- she screamed -I don't love you, Kylo Ren, do you get it!? I will never love you, so stop to be such an asshole or I'll kill you!-

Then, the Kylo Ren's fury exploded. He assaulted her, taking violently her hips and thrust her against the wall like she was a feather. As always, she tried to fight back but he was too strong for her to reject, because the force involved was another kind of force, the brutal and worldly one, owned above all by men. He pushed her to the ground, standing her bold kicks and scratches with his muscular, massive body.

For the second time, they started to combat, but in a different way… They both love fighting, if that wasn't clear.

She bit him in the neck and in every part she could, she pulled his hair and scratched aggressively his scar, made it blood and burn painfully, but it wasn't enough. His hard pelvis kept push against her legs and she felt his organ so clearly that a strange, adrenalized excitement made her feel wet.

-So, is the fucking black traitor the man you think of, scavenger? Because I'm gonna kill him definitely-

-Go to hell!-

He tried to block her arms and to fight her rebel, naked legs with his own body, loving above the pain the feeling of her closeness and her biting, wet mouth on his skin.

-Leave me!- she shouted, biting his chin and fighting against his big hands.

-Don't move!- Kylo snarled, but she kept struggling and biting like a snake -Don't move, I said!-

 _"Kick him in the balls!"_ Rey said to herself, but for an unteachable reason, she didn't. Probably for the same reason which drove Kylo not to paralyzed her with his mental Force.

-I'll kill you, bastard!- she shouted, rabid. She wasn't afraid of him, she was just full of the excitement of fighting and sensing his right hand near her lady parts.

-Want me to touch you?-

-Try it and I swear I'll kill you in the worse way I can-

-You little, lousy scavenger- he smiled with a wild look, his face close to hers -Come on, kill me if you can, little pretty Jedi. Do you remember? I can take whatever I want and if I want to fuck you now, I'll just fuck you now-

-Go to hell, monster- she hissed, leaning her purple, angry face forward him.

They looked at each others, one above the others, both full of hate and rage, of grudge and… of desire _,_ bestial, sexual desire. Kylo Ren rudely kissed her grumpy lips, she bit him but she stroke his tongue with hers as well. They kissed and bit at the same time and almost without realizing it, Rey spread her legs and gave him the chance to push his pelvis between them. She flinched and exhaled deeply, it was unexpectedly wonderful. He did it again, and Rey felt her body spasm for pleasure, just like his.

 _-I think I could die-_ she heard him cry _-Thank you-_

Her bites got more infrequent, her moving, rebel legs got calm around his hips, until she stopped fighting and started to indulge her own urge. He thrusted again and again, blinded by pleasure just like he was making love with her for real, and even if they were both dressed, they came to their happy end. He collapsed on her with a heavy breathe and she sensed clearly when his trousers got soaked.

Rey laid under him for some minutes, stiff and cooled, her eyes were wide open to the shiny celling of the First Order.

-What we've done- she whispered a few minutes later, angsty -Oh, my…-

-It's my fault. I'm sorry, I basically raped you-

-No, you didn't-

-I did. I'm so desperately sorry-

-Stop blame yourself, we did it together- she insisted, with a sinful tone -And I enjoyed it. Is this the dark side?- she asked worried, looking at his watery eyes.

-No. It's just sex. But do you really enjoy it? Want me to do it again?-

-Shut up- she said, roughly.

 _"… And yes, do it again"_ she thought.

* * *

 **Notes**

Rey, Rey, Rey… In Italy there's an old saying that sounds like this: _"Chi disprezza, compra"._ It means "who despises it, ends up buying it anyway". If you know what I mean... ;)

Let me know if you like the chapter and if it's still suitable for a rater T, I think yes but I'm not secure... thanks!


End file.
